Demon Queen
A succubus wed to the Demon King but originating from the Abyss, and the secret puppet master behind the second demon invasion of Earth. Origins She and her terrible husband once lived on the walls of the Abyss, inferior and in thrall to passing forces. She knew he desired to cross to the world beyond the Temple of the Grotesque, but lacked the courage to face the denizen of that place, being far weaker than it. The future King suffered to be inferior, and when the future Queen found a path leading to the demon universe he quickly exploited it to escape. They alighted in the demon universe, wed, and ruled armies of demons. The Queen watched her husband gather might and clung to him in awe of his confidence and his power. She was fiercely loyal to him during this time, and was responsible for introducing the King to a native demon named Genarus who would eventually become the General of the Second Invasion. First Demon Invasion of Earth The Demon King had amassed such an impressive force and wielded such impressive power that he and the Queen both believed they were capable of finally entering the world they had first heard of at the Temple of the Grotesque. A rift was carefully built over decades that could sustain itself, and the first invasion was begun. Demons spilled forth to revel in the chaos and the blood, while the Queen and her King waited on their thrones for the inevitable news of conquest. When they heard that instead the humans were successfully counterattacking, it was too late for even the King to stop them. The First Demon Invasion was thwarted, and the monarchs were bewildered as to how they had let this happen. The King's pride was bruised, and he began planning a second invasion, with more tact and organization. While he busied himself with the General, the Queen watched and grew increasingly sour. In their home the King had been the victim of those stronger than he, and yet now he failed to dominate even those far lesser. His weakness became apparent to her, and she began to lose interest. This is when she began to steal mortal men from Thogros, collecting them in secret to be her consorts when she could no longer bear to suffer the touch of the king. And in this time, she began to conspire against her husband. Second Demon Invasion of Earth The second invasion was underway, with humanity struggling to fight back this time. The King was once again confident in himself, and personally wielding his impressive power against the human enemy. But it was too late, the Queen had seen him show weakness, and he no longer impressed her. The Queen consulted often with Genarus to gain insight to the happenings on Thogros. The King suspected her infidelity, and Genarus was the only one he trusted enough to see her. So the Queen was lonely and waiting until, by chance, she encountered the lost cybernetic soldier Darren. She was intrigued to see the potential for darkness in his soul, and offered him to be her consort. He accepted in exchange for knowledge, and quickly became her favorite. Darren allowed the other consorts to escape, and was nearly destroyed by the Queen in her wrath, but was spared at the last second. The Queen gave Darren a gift which he did not understand at first, and freed him as well. She followed him in secret to the confrontation in the throne room, and watched as he managed to kill the Demon King her husband. Impressed by the cruelty and dominance Darren expressed, she accepted his proposal and the two mated as husband and wife, completing Darren's transformation into his demon self.